


Sectumsempra

by CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Harry's Sister Reader, Hopeful Ending, Kind Severus Snape, Nice Severus Snape, Potter Reader, Reader-Insert, Scared Draco Malfoy, Swearing, little angsty, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale/pseuds/CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale
Summary: Your boyfriend, Draco has been acting off most of the year. Your brother Harry thinks he's joined the Death Eaters and you refuse to believe it, leading to many fights. What happens when Draco finally confesses what he has been hiding to you in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and then Harry bursts in?I hope you guys enjoy it!Xoxo
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader, Draco/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 99





	Sectumsempra

**Author's Note:**

> FYI Vulnera Santeur is the healing spell for Sectumsempra (at least it is according to google)

“Hey, babe!” You greet Draco. Pressing a quick kiss to his cheek, you quickly take a seat beside him at the Slytherin table. This earns you a few odd looks but you ignore them. You were used to being gawked at by now. You were the Chosen One’s sister, after all. 

Harry, Ron, and Hermione, your brother and best friends, had not been happy when they found out about your relationship. But after he helped you guys (along with Luna, Ginny, and Neville) get away from Umbridge last year, allowing you to get to the Ministry, they had made their peace with it. At least until this year when Katie Bell was cursed. Harry immediately accused Draco, leading to many fights between Harry and yourself.

While you acknowledge that there was something going on with Draco, you couldn’t believe that he would intentionally hurt Katie. That was part of the reason you were sitting with Draco this morning, last night you and Harry had gotten into a particularly nasty fight regarding Draco’s involvement in the strange occurrences this year. 

“Morning love,” Draco replies with his typical greeting. But it’s different,  _ he’s different _ . His normal cockiness is missing from his voice and his plate is completely bare. No remnants of food. Normally by now, Draco would be loading up his plate with seconds. This was something you have been noticing more and more often lately.

“Are you feeling alright, Draco?” You ask, watching him fidget with his hands nervously as he refuses to meet your eyes.

“Yeah, I’m fine love,” he replies earnestly but you can hear the emptiness in his words.

“You sure?” He just nods in reply still refusing to meet your eyes. 

“Did you hear? Katie Bell’s back.” Blaise announces sitting down across from you and Draco.

“Really?!” You ask, unable to hide your excitement. Katie and you had been friends for years, the two of you had grown especially close after you joined the Quidditch team in third year.

“Yeah, it looks like your brother is talking with her already,” Blaise replies motioning towards the Gryffindor table. You turn to see Harry in deep conversation with Katie and you have a feeling you know what they’re talking about. Harry had been trying to prove Draco was up to something pretty much since you all came back to Hogwarts this fall but after Katie’s attack, he had become obsessed with proving he was right.

Draco stands abruptly and storms out of the hall after seeing Harry talking with Katie. You rush off after him knowing something was really wrong. Draco had always been a bit of a drama queen but you could tell this was serious. 

When you finally catch up with Draco you find yourself in Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom.  _ Shit, Myrtle _ . You despised the ghost, when you had first met her you felt bad for her, but after dealing with her for six years, you were over her shit.

“Draco?” You call looking around for him. You are answered by a quiet sniffle and you walk over to the stall where noise had come from.

“Alohomora,” you whisper before gently pushing the door open. Draco is standing with his back to the door and his shoulders are all hunched over.

“Oh baby,” you croon, you walk over to him and wrap yourself around him from behind. 

“C’mon,” you murmur after a couple of minutes. You grab one of his hands and tug him out of the stall and over towards the sinks.

“You gonna finally tell me what’s been going on?” You ask as you conjure a towel and wet it down with cool water. You proceed to dab his eyes and cheeks, trying to erase the evidence of his tears.

“I’m one of them, Y/n,” he croaked looking away from you.

“One of who baby?” You ask though you were pretty sure you already knew the answer.

“I’m a bloody Death Eater!” He shouts pushing you away and roughly pulling up his left sleeve to show you his mark.

“Oh, Merlin,” you breathe, you had suspected he was being pressured by Death Eaters or even Voldemort to accomplish some mission. But you hadn’t expected him to have joined up.  _ Harry was right. _

“What are they making you do?”

“He-he wants me to k-kill Dumbledore,” Draco sobs, dropping his head to his hands.  _ Holy shit _ .

“The necklace, the mead, it was you,” you mutter, finally putting it all together. He hadn’t been targeting Katie or Ron or even Slughorn but Dumbledore. Of course, Voldemort would want Dumbledore dead and of course, he wouldn’t want to do it himself. He was such a coward he would send a sixteen-year-old to do his dirty work.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. He said he’d kill her, he said he’d kill my mum. And-and,” Draco takes a shaky breath before continuing. “And he said he’d kill you too. I had to. I couldn’t let either of you get hurt.”

“Draco-” you start but are soon cut off by the slamming of a door. Harry bursts in looking enraged before shooting a spell off at Malfoy. 

“Harry wait-” you try to defuse the situation but it’s too late and before you know it they are shooting hexes and curses at each other.

“Cruci-” Draco starts and that’s when you step in. You jump in front of Harry making Draco pause. Unfortunately, Harry was too quick.

“Sectumsempra!” Harry roared just as you stepped in front of him. He freezes when he sees the blood, so much blood. You crumpled to the ground, blood rushing from your pale form.

“NO!” Draco shouts rushing over to you, eyes full of terror. Harry stands there in shock before he is pushed aside by Snape.

“Vulnera Santeur, Vulnera Santeur,” Snape whispers over your unconscious and bloody form. Harry and Draco both looking on in horror.

“We need to get her to the hospital wing. She is stable for now but she will need tending to. Both of you follow me.” Snape orders, both boys were so mortified they followed his command without a second thought. Once you arrive in the Hospital Wing you awake to find yourself surrounded by Harry, Draco, and Professor Snape. While he always hated Harry, Snape always was fond of you, you were so much like your mother, Snape felt a tremendous sense of responsibility for you. While everyone else always fawned over the Boy Who Lived, Snape focused on you.

“Y/n, can you tell me what happened? Or at least what you remember?” Snape asks in the kindest voice you had ever heard from him.

“Katie came back today, Harry was talking to her, Draco got upset. I followed him to Myrtle’s bathroom, we were talking and then Harry burst in. They started throwing spells at each other. Then when I heard Draco-when I heard Draco start to cast an unforgivable I stepped in, Draco stopped before he finished casting but Harry had already sent his off. That’s all I remember,” you reply truthfully, not having the energy to make up a lie to protect both boys.

“Mr. Malfoy attempted to cast an unforgivable?” Snape asks and you reluctantly nod deciding the truth was your best option right now. “And Mr. Potter cast a dark spell as well?” Again you nod in confirmation.

“Detention, both of you, the rest of the year and I shall be speaking to the Headmaster regarding your actions,” Snape growled, sending nasty glares at both boys before turning back to you.

“Rest up Ms. Potter. Madam Pomfrey wishes to keep you overnight for observation but you should be released tomorrow morning. You should be mostly healed but it’s best to be cautious when dealing with dark magic,” Snape says, shooting the boys another death glare. “If you need me do not hesitate to ask. And try not to intervene in any more fights.” Snape sends you a small smile and then he’s gone.

“Y/n, I’m so sor-” 

“Don’t you dare speak to her!” Draco hisses, his voice like venom.

“Draco-” you try to intervene but Harry cuts you off.

“She’s  **my sister** !” Harry growled, his hands curling into fists.

“ENOUGH!” You shout, making both boys turn and look at you in shock.

“I’m sick of it! Just stop fighting! Harry, I know you didn’t mean to. It’s ok. Both of you are in the wrong. Draco just because you stopped sooner doesn’t mean much. You were both casting dark spells. You both were wrong. Now can we please move on?” You plead, tired of all the arguing and fighting.

“Y/n, he could’ve killed you,” Draco protests.

“And you could’ve hurt me and potentially killed me too. You both were trying to severely injure the other. Draco you almost cast an unforgivable don’t forget that.” You remind him and he winces at the memory.

“She’s right,” Harry mutters. “We need to stop this petty feud we have. We were both wrong. We need to grow up.” Harry walks over to Draco and offers him his hand. Draco glances back at you before accepting Harry’s hand and shaking it.

Harry walks over to you and presses a soft kiss onto your forehead after, whispering, “I’ll give you guys some time.” And then he leaves you and Draco alone.

“I’m sorry, I failed you. First I fucking join up, trying to protect you and now I can’t even do that right. And from your own brother!” Draco exclaims, throwing his hands in the hair.

“Draco, I’m fine. You can’t protect me from everything. I’m a big girl, I can take care of myself.” You say trying to soothe him but instead, his eyes darken at your words, his muscles tensing.

“You shouldn’t have to. I should be able to keep you safe! And now I’m one of them!” His voice cracks at the end and his rant.

“We will fix it. We can go to Dumbledore, he’ll know what to do. I promise I will help you. I will get you out. We can run away together if it comes to that. I will not abandon you.” You vow, grabbing his hands that were currently fisting his hair and placing them in your lap.

“I love you.” You say bringing his hands to your lips and softly kissing them.

“I love you too Y/n/n,” he replies as he sits down next to you on the bed. You readjust yourself so you are resting against Draco’s chest rather than the pillow.

“We’ll figure it out.” You assure him once you settle in.

“Together?”

“Together.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it!
> 
> Xoxo


End file.
